Talk:Viktor Krum
Revision Because this article is nominated for Featured, i added some more info about Krum's great personality, including specific examples of him being humble, considerate and caring. I tried to add some more detail to other things too. Mafalda Hopkirk 07:09, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :Mafalda, no offense, but I undid your revision. Please do not remove the appearances section, and refer to the Harry Potter Wiki:Layout guide for article layout. Personality and traits come after the main body of the text, and the introduction is meant to be an overview of the character. If you have any problems with this, please come to my talk page. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:35, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::No, i have no problem with this, I was just trying to be of help =) Mafalda Hopkirk 07:37, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::Trust me, you're already a big help, going through some of the larger articles and redoing them! I just thought I'd explain my reasoning behind the revert since I don't want to discourage you from editing as you're one of the more active editors to join us in a while. Please, keep up the good work! - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:49, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::You're so sweet! I appreciate your help in understanding how layouts should be. Mafalda Hopkirk 07:51, 8 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Been a while since I was called sweet ... anyway, if you follow the layout guide and rewrite articles that need rewriting (and there are a few), why not put them up for Featured Article yourself? We need quality articles. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 07:56, 8 October 2007 (UTC) I love it how in the Deathly Hallows he says "What is the point of being an international Quidditch player if all the good-looking girls are already taken?"!!! Problems? I don't know if this is because I'm clueless about something, but there are parts of this page that are not being displayed - the "behind the scenes" section, "references" section, etc. Also, it isn't showing up in all the categories it should be placed in. Whether there's a problem or I'm missing something, could someone let me know? Oread 15:33, 7 March 2008 (UTC) :You forgot the "/" in one of the ref tags. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 15:40, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Hermione&Viktor I think it would've been kind of nice if he and Her-Me-Own-Ninny had gotten married... It's "erm..." + "vs." + "why" + "n" + "e"! 15:34, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Relationships I think someone should add a relationship to Karkaroff and cleanup the two I wrote, please. --Hcoknhoj 19:37, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes and other people like Harry Potter.--Station7 19:42, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Nicknames/Aliases/Whatever Just wondering, does anyone have a reference for "Dumb Krum" and "Bulgarian Bonbon"? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 20:28, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :I think both of them are in the film adaptation of Goblet of Fire. Fred and George tease Ron and call Krum "Dumb Krum" in the scene immediately before the Death Eater riot at the Quidditch World Cup campsite; and "Bulgarian Bonbon" comes from Rita Skeeter's article on the Daily Prophet about Hermione. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:26, January 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Thanks Seth; I just wanted to make sure they were canon, especially seeing how "dumb" can sometimes be taken as an insult. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:34, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Birthplace Is it ever said where in Bulgaria he came from? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 19:52, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Not that I can ever recall seeing, no. ProfessorTofty (talk) 19:58, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Birthday Month Regarding Krum's month of birth: should the May-August bracken be expanded to March-August? Rowling's recent Pottermore publication regarding The Quidditch World Cup 2014 describes Krum as 38 years old at the time of publication. Lysander Scamander (talk) 23:07, March 23, 2014 (UTC) SORRY I've got that completely wrong, it should be prior to March 1976. Maths is not my strong point! Lysander Scamander (talk) 23:09, March 23, 2014 (UTC) :I thought it meant he would be 38 at the time of the opening games, in May 2014. Therefore his birthday would be early May 1976. But perhaps I was mistaken. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 23:14, March 23, 2014 (UTC) Should we add to the article that he was born between early March and 20 May? Ginny Potter wroze that he was 39 on 20 May.--Rodolphus (talk) 16:20, May 23, 2014 (UTC) :But she wrote that he was thirty-eight, not thirty-nine, on 20 May. :In August 1994 he was eighteen; in late May 1994 he was still eighteen. Therefore his birthday was between late May and early August. :According to this wiki (and to the Lexicon) his birthday was after 24 May; however, if he was thirty-eight on 20 May 2014, he must have been born sometime before then in 1976, no? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:45, May 23, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry to say that I disagree with you guys. I'm pretty sure his birthday is between September and December 1976. 1) "In April 2014, during the Quidditch World Cup, Krum is described as being "38"." From this we know his birth year is 1976. 2) "Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Chapter 7 (Bagman and Crouch), describes Krum as "only just eighteen" during the final of the Quidditch World Cup. This episode is set on 25 August, 1994." This is not quite correct. It was Ron (who is no no-it-all) who said "Only eighteen or something." OR SOMETHING! He wasn't sure if Viktor was 18 already. And he was not. At this point Viktor was only 17, because if he would have been 18 then he would have finished school already. But it was his last year at Durmstrang, so on 1st September 1994 he was still 17. 3) "Several chapters later, in Chapter 28 (The Madness of Mr Crouch), in an episode set on 27 May 1995, Krum is again described, in narration, as an eighteen-year-old." Ok, so we know he turned 18 before 27th May 1995. As we know from 1) he turned 18 in 1976 and as he started his last year in 1994 his birthday probably is between September and December 1976. 4) "2014 minus 1976 equals 18, so Krum was born in that year." I believe this should say 38 instead of 18. I think it was Ron who was wrong, he thought Viktor was older, that's why it says April-August 1976 when it should be September-December 1976. There might be a chance that Viktor had to repeat a year, but I highly doubt that. Sheila55555 (talk) 21:34, July 10, 2017 (UTC) It is possible that Durmstrang has different starting and graduatiom ages than Hogwarts. --Rodolphus (talk) 07:28, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Possible, but as we don't know that for sure I took the Hogwarts regulations. As they're both European schools I could imagine that there are similarities. Although I still think we can't just take for granted what Ron said about Viktor's age in GoF chapter 7 as he was just guessing his age.Sheila55555 (talk) 09:58, July 11, 2017 (UTC) Pretty girl in a blue dress It says that Viktor Krum was accompanied by a pretty girl in a blue dress that Harry didn't know, but she is not mentioned again afterwards. I'm surprised because I would have expected that there would at least be a little bit of information about this, yet I can't find any information about her anywhere. Of course, she is a minor character, but even then there should be some information. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 10:42, June 14, 2015 (UTC) :That was Hermione. Harry just did not recognise her first because she wore a different hairstyle.--Rodolphus (talk) 11:40, June 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. I just wasn't sure because the way it was written "Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know" created the impression that the girl was in-fact someone Harry didn't know. ::Yet the fact that Hermione herself was wearing robes of a floaty periwinkle blue material, led me to question why they were both wearing robes of the same colour. ::I suppose another thing that confused me a bit was that Hermione is not naturally pretty, while not necessarily ugly. Some people are naturally pretty, while others are only pretty when they wear makeup, etc. that makes them prettier than they otherwise would be. -- C.Syde (talk | contribs) 05:40, June 15, 2015 (UTC) Animagi I wrote that Krum was most likely working on becoming an Animagus, and the reason for this is that he transformed himself from his human state into a shark and back, and according to recent canon information from Pottermore, that is something which would be impossible for non-Animagus wizards to do, as transformation into an animal renders the transformed individual with the mind of that animal, and are thus unable to perform the spell needed to transform them back into a human. This oficially disproves the theory that some human transfiguration spell, because if it was, he would not have been able to cognitively work himself through the task. An argument could also be made that it was a transfiguration spell gone wrong, but lets face it, the chances for both scenarios, 1) that a graduate from one of the best wizarding schools in the world would not be aware than using a wand and incantation to turn himself into a shark would not endanger those around him and b) that the error in which he performed the spell just happened to render him in complete control of his actions are both rather slim. Also Sirius mentioned that much can go wrong if one are unsuccessful during an Animagi transformation. As seen on this image, Krum transform back to human rather slowly compared to for example McGonagall turning back from her cat form, which seems to steem from him not being a fully-fledged Animagus yet and thus struggeled more to turn back into a human. Ninclow 16:57, September 15, 2015 (UTC) :It wasn't anything of the sort; it was an incomplete form of Transfiguration. It's stated outright in the novel. "Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points." (Goblet of Fire, Chapter 26) Transformation into an animal renders the transformed individual with the mind of that animal, but the same needn't apply for incomplete Transfiguration. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:42, October 4, 2015 (UTC)